


Фрустрация Вьетнама

by Jasherk



Category: Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort injured Victor by fucking him, Injured Victor, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Victor lost both legs, Victor recovering, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: во временя войны во Вьетнаме Виктору не повезло подорваться на мине, ему оторвало ноги.Предупреждения: оторванные ноги Виктора. Мат-перемат от Виктора и от автораэту порнуху придумали в MARVEL, и почти сыграли в кино "Росомаха. Начало"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Когда я впервые увидел фанарт с ебущимися Росомахой и Саблезубым, я был возмущен. Однако, официальные комиксы сделали все, чтобы меня переубедить. А фильм "Росомаха. Начало" окончательно доказал мне закономерность этого пейринга.

Это будет не трудно...  
Это по любви.  
(И.Лагутенко)

 

Природа дала тебе мощное, выносливое тело. Природа дала тебе глаза, уши, чуткий нюх, сильные руки и по три надежных когтя на каждой. Природа дала тебе Виктора.  
Совсем такого же. Только без когтей и повыше ростом. То есть существенно выше, но это детали.  
Виктор такая же неотъемлемая часть тебя, как руки и ноги, глаза и уши, сердце и когти. Виктор был всегда.  
И будет всегда. Как и тебя, его почти невозможно убить.  
— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — шепотом воет Виктор. – Блядь, сраное минное поле. Твою мать, твою мать.  
Дразняще сладкий запах Виктора оглушает. Он пахнет сырым мясом и кровью.  
Жирные блестящие мухи настойчиво вьются над размочаленными культями его ног.  
У них у каждого уже больше сотни лет боевого опыта, но все равно, в горячке боя, они снова и снова забывают обо всем.  
Сегодня Виктор подорвался на мине. Ноги оторвало до середины бедра. И многие в отряде видели это. Не мудрено, рвануло до неба, и Виктор заорал, как заорал бы любой, кому оторвало конечности.  
Широкие полосы крови блестят на зелени, отмечая путь, по которому Логан тащил Виктора с минного поля. Канада, Старый Свет, вот теперь Вьетнам. Не важно где, если тела их серьезно пострадали, они всегда стремятся уйти от людей, в лес, под кроны деревьев, схорониться, как в норе, дожидаясь пока тело восстановит себя.  
— Ебанные ебнутые засранцы, — шипит Виктор.  
Его широкое открытое лицо исчерчено морщинами боли. Логан сжимает его плечо, и пальцы Виктора тут же вцепляются в его руку, с яростной силой сдавливая кисть.  
Грохот очередей и короткие удары взрывающихся гранат доносятся до них издалека, заглушенные шумом густой листвы, скрипом качающихся от ветра пальм. Бой уходит вслед за закатом.  
Ноги Виктора будут отрастать заново целую ночь. Потом они пойдут на север. Там никто не удивится, встретив двух солдат, потерявших свою часть. Прибивайся к любому отряду и снова в бой. И не надо объяснять, откуда новые ноги.  
Они уже так делали. И не раз. Ведь все равно, в каком подразделении сражаться. Они не заводят друзей. Им хватает друг друга.  
— Бляяяяяяяяяядь, — низко, протяжно воет Виктор, закусив губу и уткнувшись щекой в руку Логана у себя на плече. Его дыхание, влажное и жаркое, щекочет темные волоски на тыльной стороне ладони его друга.  
Помочь здесь нечем. Надо только набраться терпения и ждать.  
Логан молча снимает с пояса фляжку, двумя пальцами откручивает крышечку и приподняв голову Виктора себе на колени, поит его из горла. Вода теплая, но это лучше, чем ничего. Виктор глотает жадно, давится, по его щеке вода стекает в светлые бакенбарды. Когда он поднимает глаза, зрачки настолько расширены, что тонкий окоем желтой радужки напоминает солнечное затмение.  
— Сукины дети, — выдохнув основную ярость, почти что жалуется он Логану. – Вонючие крысы. Не могут даже выйти лицом к лицу.  
— Партизаны, — брезгливо фыркает, соглашаясь, Логан.  
Им обоим не по нутру эта жаркая душная война с убогими селами, со смуглыми тощими азиатами, похожими одновременно на крыс и на обезьян, плачущими у тебя под ногами, а после бьющими в спину. Им бы схватиться силой на силу, яростью против такой же упоенной, слепящей ярости, бить, и рвать, и кромсать, щедро проливая свою и чужую кровь. Такую войну они любят.  
А это не война, а какая-то тупая суета с оружием. Только раздражает, как зуд в мошонке.  
Виктор сжимает его руку, шумно дышит и еле слышно постанывает. Огромный, грязный. Такой беспомощный и уязвимый сейчас.  
Логан буквально кожей узнает тягучее, сосущее чувство слабости, которое накрывает каждый раз, когда приходиться восстанавливать серьезные раны. Неуютное, чуждое им ощущение растерянности, дезориентации…  
Вдалеке стрекочут автоматные очереди, шуршат листья, вьются назойливые мухи. Измученное болью большое тело устало, доверчиво прижимается к его собственному.  
— Виктор.  
— Ебать… ебать… братишка, — неосознанно, не задумываясь, шепчет тот, и Логан не хочет сдерживаться.  
Одним уверенным рывком он опрокидывает друга со своих колен, лицом вниз, в душную от крови густую траву, и бросается ему на спину. Когти рвут форменный ремень, пальцы нетерпеливо сдирают еще не успевшие присохнуть к ранам лохмотья штанов. Лицом в затылок, в его мощную потную шею, укусить. Спина Виктора бугрится под ним, вибрирует утробным, глубоким рыком.  
Необходимо немедленно вжаться, вдавиться в него до предела, стирая последние различия между ними.  
Виктор хрипит и запрокидывает голову назад.  
— Да, Джимми, да, — бурлит в его горле. – Ну, засади мне.  
Они оба гетеросексуалы. Они много и охотно любят женщин. В смысле, ебутся с женщинами. Иногда даже живут с ними. Разок было, что даже жили вместе, втроем с одной угрюмой циркачкой, достаточно похотливой и выносливой в постели, чтобы выдержать их обоих. Но этот опыт в итоге обернулся таким количество раздоров и драк, что больше они так не делали.  
И если бы кто-то посмел заикнуться при них, что периодическая ебля друг с другом автоматически делает их пидорасами, вы бы не успели сделать ставку: кто быстрее порвет этого дурака на мелкие части – Логан или Виктор.  
Они - мужчины в самом древнем, примитивном, животном смысле этого слова. Самцы. Потенциальные производители живучего, сильного потомства. Сие есть непререкаемая истина. Аксиома.  
К тому же, если уж быть до конца объективными, они очень редко используют друг друга для секса. Да, даже и сексом то это не считают. В юности это была жаркая возня, которой, как правило, оканчивалась почти каждая ссора. Сплетение тел, захваты, сопротивление, трение о жаркое, трудно дышащее тело, прижавшее тебя и прижатое тобой. Иногда все происходило непроизвольно. Иногда заканчивалось взаимной мастурбацией. Никакого орального секса не было и быть не могло: рот и вагина – это удел самок.  
Логан зарычал, одной рукой прижимая плечи Виктора к земле, а другой притягивая к себе его бедра. Виктор под ним крупно дрожал, его буквально трясло под сокрушительным напором ощущений: боли, удовольствия, тягучей слабости и головокружения регенерации, единства с Логаном.  
— Давай, детка. Давай, еби меня, детка. Ну же, ну же. Еще. О, да. Блядь, боже, Джимми. Еще сильней!  
Бесконечный поток стонов, ругани, мольбы и непристойности льется у него изо рта. Виктор всегда такой шумный и болтливый во время секса, неважно с кем он ебется. Его просто невозможно заткнуть. Он рычит, хрипит, бурлит нутром, будто урчащий котяра. И все его тело переливается под Логаном, как живая гора туго заплетенной в жилах и мускулах колоссальной силы.  
С ним головокружительно хорошо.  
В их дуэте никогда не было доминанта. Как ни странно, даже самой темы не возникало. Каждому случалось и яростно вгонять возбужденный член в сопротивляющееся нутро второго, и сжимать внутри себя его твердую плоть, агонизируя в этом единстве. Все было честно и естественно. Они это даже не обсуждали.  
К тому же, более чем за сотню лет, это был, наверное, всего лишь пятый или шестой случай анального секса между братьями.  
Но это было сладко.  
— О, да! О, да! О, да! Братишка, братишка. Блядь.  
Кишечник Виктора так жадно стискивал его, что развязка надвигалась, поднимаясь в Логане, как цунами. Но хотелось дольше, сильнее, глубже. Еще, еще. И еще.  
Виктор резко напрягся, вздыбился всем телом, поднимая себя на локтях, выдыхая из могучих легких настоящий звериный рев.  
Они кончили почти что одновременно.  
Возмущенные их активностью мухи с недовольным жужжанием снова слетелись к окровавленным культям.  
Солнце ухнуло за горизонт и стремительно пала ночь.  
— Надо найти тебе новые штаны.  
— Угу. Надеюсь, вчера завалили кого-нибудь здорового, вроде меня.  
— Да, вьетнамские портки тебе даже на руки не налезут.  
Они лежали в густой темной зелени, в жаркой духоте ночи и смеялись на два голоса. Звуки, больше похожие на кашель большого хищника, сухо и опасно отскакивали от стволов пальм.  
Будущее было таким же простым и ясным, как прошлое.  
Логан еще не знал, что, даже потеряв память, в мышцах, в нервах сохранит эти ощущения яростного единства со своим братом. И в каждой схватке с ним он будет наслаждаться рыком и ревом, и стонами, и криками боли Саблезубого. И они оба несколько раз непроизвольно кончат, жестоко избивая друг друга, разрывая мясо, вбивая когти в кишки друг другу.  
Это все, что останется им, когда их пути разойдутся. 

 

Конец


End file.
